the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 February 2019
00:00-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:00-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-45 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:02-25 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:04-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:04-30 literally the only difference between Non-canon and satire is that satire is explicitly meant to be humourous 00:04-35 Satire aint always a joke. 00:05-09 Sure it ain't. 00:05-34 Can ya believe this shit is two years old. 00:06-00 We need a partyt 00:06-02 party 00:06-26 (partyparrot) 00:06-33 RP not even looked at a discussed in weeks, 00:06-36 All of TDLD long dead. 00:06-43 Maybe one day I'll go back to Discor.d 00:06-45 Got replies yesterday. 00:06-52 TDLD replies today, yourself mentioned. 00:08-00 Show me where I was mentioned 00:08-25 !party 00:08-25 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 00:09-03 Sure, SF. 00:09-09 Syde BOT is gay. 00:09-25 And Discord froze again. 00:10-13 Typical. You claim I was mentioned when I wasn't. 00:10-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-38 You were. 00:10-45 I will get it soon. 00:10-55 Discord has been freezing since two days ago. 00:11-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-20 http://prntscr.com/mnfig3 00:15-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-26 Hmph 00:21-00 Your friends miss you...... 00:24-51 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:25-13 SF, it ain't dead by Feb. 18th. :( 00:26-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:26-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-55 Still is. 00:27-58 Sadly, 00:27-59 Chat barely active RP dying. 00:28-03 Seems pretty dead to me. 00:28-14 I was only avle to complete ONE HW assignment in TWO hours. 00:28-19 *Able 00:29-04 sO 00:31-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:32-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:32-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:33-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:33-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:43-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:52-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:52-46 aGTG 00:52-56 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:53-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-06 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:56-16 Hell yeh 00:56-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:56-41 My laptop is daying. 00:57-03 My laptop already dayed omg 01:01-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:05-13 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:05-17 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:05-47 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:07-49 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:08-19 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:08-22 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:08-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:08-41 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:08-46 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:10-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-00 omg 01:12-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:14-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-11 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:18-14 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:18-44 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:18-47 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:19-17 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:19-29 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:19-59 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:20-01 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:20-31 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:20-35 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:21-05 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:21-07 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:21-37 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:22-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:22-31 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:22-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:22-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-00 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:23-02 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:29-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-21 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 01:52-07 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-12 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:52-16 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-18 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:52-58 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:53-08 korra 01:53-13 i keep getting this message 01:53-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:53-18 oh you're on discord 01:53-33 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:53-44 Hey! o/ 01:55-44 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:55-47 guys guys guys 01:55-51 so i keep getting this 01:55-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:56-01 There seems to be a problem with your login session 01:56-06 i hard refreshed sevearl times 01:56-09 and logged out and in 01:56-13 Good. 01:56-15 still not working 01:56-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:56-37 Gold 01:56-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:56-47 (blobcatangery) 01:56-48 thanks guys 01:56-58 really appreciate it 01:57-10 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:57-22 Lol, sorry. 01:59-49 no you ain't 01:59-56 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:00-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:00-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:11-14 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:11-17 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:14-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:22-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:22-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:23-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-31 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:29-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:29-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:30-20 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:32-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:33-30 ? 02:34-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:34-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:34-52 Gold 02:34-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:36-51 Silver 02:37-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:37-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:38-27 ? 02:39-02 http://prntscr.com/mngljl 02:39-02 What is this, TG. 02:39-49 its ur mum 02:43-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:43-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:43-28 What the hell? 02:44-07 its on c:vocaloid omg 02:46-49 ? 02:47-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:48-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:49-41 Well then, made my weekly comment in VWD. 02:53-38 Link 02:53-46 It's a Discord server. 02:58-45 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:58-47 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:01-16 I gave you the invite before and you left 03:01-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:01-40 WHO 03:01-48 Wtf, you- 03:01-54 (blobcatangery) 03:03-17 whats all this hubbub about 03:03-55 Tkf, 03:04-26 Who do you always have fräulein as your icons 03:04-31 Why* 03:07-20 Huh. 03:14-50 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:14-53 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:15-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:15-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:22-25 Said HUH. 03:22-39 Obv 03:22-46 WAIT, 03:22-48 Not fucking obvious at all. 03:23-06 >hour ago tablet is at 98% 03:23-15 >not is at 7% 03:23-19 Now* 03:23-25 Wtf is this 03:23-38 "a title or form of address for an unmarried German-speaking woman, especially a young woman." 03:23-49 I utterly fail to see how I always have this as an icon. 03:24-23 Merely a German term for an unmarried woman 03:24-35 6% now wtf 03:24-53 >German-speaking woman 03:24-56 Just plug it in. 03:25-42 you got an incorrect definition as provided by a rando website, tkf 03:25-59 Listen' to me..... 03:25-59 Never knew Google was a rando website. 03:26-18 Always was...... 03:27-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:27-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:28-51 Tell me, 03:29-20 Where is fräulein TG 03:29-32 Being a TG. 03:30-54 Tell me, Herr Fanatic... Where ist deine __ on ESB 03:31-19 ?? 03:32-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:32-39 Obv 03:32-49 Obvious frankly. 03:32-52 SF understands 03:32-57 Then fucking tel lme. 03:34-10 Farsuiy was here last night, I recall. 03:34-29 She was. 03:36-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:36-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:36-30 She was. 03:36-50 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1617646 03:36-54 Seems I have found furries. 03:37-40 Good ol' CC. 03:38-33 Wrong: They will not be lost. Everything will be transferred over when all is said and done. 03:39-23 Wtf. 03:39-32 I regret linking that thread now. 03:40-55 Furries = ___ of present day 03:41-21 PM the censored word. 03:41-31 Let's see the NSFW content linked in main by the bureau 03:41-43 Ain't NSFW. 03:41-45 Just weird. 03:42-09 http://prntscr.com/mnh1h5 03:42-13 Apall- 03:42-16 DELETE previewz 03:42-22 Just spammin' the chat 03:42-34 Lmfao. 03:42-42 Previews are here to stay. 03:42-52 You added this in sec 03:43-05 What. 03:43-34 Aint no actual word 03:43-37 Lmfao 03:43-43 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:43-45 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:43-57 1% wtf 03:44-09 Plug it in. 03:44-21 Just did! 03:44-31 (blobcatangry) 03:45-44 (scream) is needed 03:46-24 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Da_Clorax/ok_Fandumb 03:46-26 Let's read this. 03:47-01 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:47-03 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 03:47-13 Already did 03:47-25 Let me think of a good comment to reply with. :) 03:51-36 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:51-39 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:52-03 Finally someone speaking out about Fandom 03:52-14 * Fandumb 03:52-38 Also, it's really annoying to me that no matter what Speedit is always 100% pro-Staff and agreeing with their view. 03:53-16 Does nothing on CC, just shows up to either A) Defend Crew B[[]]) Defend Staff. 03:53-34 Minister of Propaganda 03:53-43 Inb4 Da Clorax is globalled.... 03:53-57 Yes, SF, lmao. 03:54-40 Seems HarryPotterexpert is for the SJWs 03:55-00 Though tbf he thinks koa is smart or somethin' 03:55-26 Lmao. 03:55-27 He's an idiot. 03:55-52 I remember the time he kicked me on MHR because I had enough of Koa's shit. 03:56-05 MHR? 03:56-10 He is like a mindless sheep 03:56-17 Moviehouserock, Koa's wiki. 03:57-52 I still don't know why HPexpert is a Councilor. 03:57-52 He says nothing of any value. 03:58-35 Because he fully supports anyone of power 03:58-52 Pretty much. 03:59-07 Check his edits on bible.fandom.com. 03:59-13 Was rambling about random shit. 03:59-25 Link 03:59-30 PM 03:59-51 Just follow the link. 04:02-48 Seems God's page is called i Yahweh 04:03-41 Like what? 04:03-52 How do you know this shit? 04:04-00 What shit 04:04-22 About what he's said on other wikis. 04:04-40 Tkf commonly stalks users 04:04-41 Discovered it when I was reverting vandalism on Bible Wiki. 04:04-48 Was simply in the RC. 04:04-58 Riiiight :) 04:06-11 His page says He is jealous if we worship any idol 04:06-25 "Notice me senpai" 04:06-47 What. 04:07-19 Just check God's page on Bible wiki 04:11-47 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 04:12-05 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 04:12-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:12-44 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:12-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:12-53 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:15-32 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:15-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:27-46 Speak! 04:27-48 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:27-50 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:31-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:31-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:32-51 Huh 04:33-20 Huh. 04:33-36 So what have you decided to do about your account? 04:33-50 I asked him about it in PM. 04:34-17 And the answer was? 04:35-07 Apparently he said that he wasn't planning on doing anything about it. 04:35-28 Because writing a three sentence message to Staff is hard. 04:36-26 Who? 04:36-50 Bot Hartington. 04:36-50 His former account WilliamToPaul was disabled. 04:36-53 I nearly killed myself doing it once. 04:37-02 Uh. 04:37-41 I don't mean literally. 04:37-52 PM. 04:37-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:38-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:39-56 Anyways, explain, CS65. 04:40-06 Bobby, you should try sending one. 04:40-15 It's not actually hard. 04:40-55 Why? 04:41-00 Where did he joke around? 04:42-10 Yeah, it's not like you would waste your time making a collection of 50+ users using slurs, 5+ troll wikis, 10+ sockpuppets of globalled accounts, and one underage user to batch report to Staff and get a generic response and not a single report actually handled. 04:42-12 And Idk. 04:43-24 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:43-30 What are you guys talking about? 04:44-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:44-20 Come back! 04:49-10 Yeah, it's not like you would waste your time making a collection of 50+ users using slurs, 5+ troll wikis, 10+ sockpuppets of globalled accounts, and one underage user to batch report to Staff and get a generic response and not a single report actually handled. 04:49-17 typical madeup nonsensze 05:03-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:04-19 It actually happened! 05:04-22 They didn't do shit! 05:04-31 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:04-42 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:05-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:08-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:08-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:09-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:10-44 Bobby hasn't returned. 05:10-58 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:11-09 He has now. 05:11-55 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:11-57 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:12-16 Come back! 05:12-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:13-48 I found a godly video on yt 05:13-54 I got the support ticket to prove it too. 05:15-04 PM for the vid title 05:16-18 Support ticket for what? 05:17-15 http://prntscr.com/mnhpf8 05:18-54 I'm still confused. 05:24-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:24-38 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:29-07 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:29-09 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:38-40 . 05:39-42 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:39-43 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:39-48 . 05:39-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:39-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:43-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:43-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:44-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:45-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:46-07 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:46-10 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:46-39 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:46-41 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:58-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:06-07 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 06:06-08 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 06:06-15 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 06:06-16 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 06:06-28 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 06:11-54 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:11-56 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:12-45 /me laugh of insanity 06:13-16 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 07:07-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 07:35-30 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 07:40-29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1pLVS2DtPw 07:42-04 They're doing some more things for the series. 07:45-35 I'm actually wondering if SpongeBob knew all along that the inflatable muscles wouldn't make him stronger. Or whether he only found out after realising that he still couldn't lift anything. 07:46-48 Its kinda fimmy since buoyancy makes heavy things lighter underwater. 07:47-52 The guy who did Spongebob, did Rocko years back. 07:56-17 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 07:56-21 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:15-17 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 09:15-20 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:16-10 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 12:05-41 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:05-52 Hey Syde! 12:06-06 Today TDL turns two. 12:06-22 Lol, all those words started with Ts. 12:06-42 C.Syde65 LOOK! 12:07-14 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 12:07-15 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:07-20 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:07-51 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 12:08-25 Hey! o/ 12:10-05 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:22-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 12:23-53 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:23-54 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:23-56 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:23-58 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:25-19 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 12:25-33 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:26-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 12:30-21 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 12:30-21 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:31-12 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 12:41-57 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:42-27 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 12:54-20 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:54-50 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 13:02-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:03-44 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:04-35 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 13:05-43 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:06-15 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 13:06-16 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:06-30 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 13:06-33 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:07-11 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 13:11-01 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:11-57 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 13:11-58 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:12-48 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 13:13-04 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:15-38 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 13:15-39 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:15-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 13:15-54 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:47-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:47-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:48-02 o/ 13:49-04 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 14:07-13 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 14:23-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:23-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:44-36 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 14:48-12 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 14:48-14 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 14:55-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:03-24 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:07-50 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:10-24 korea and akuma 15:12-19 Akuma. 15:13-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:13-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:17-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:17-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:26-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:27-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:39-05 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 15:39-10 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:39-12 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:44-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:44-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:52-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:52-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:53-18 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:54-32 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:55-50 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:02-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:02-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:04-44 No you wont always be loved Jason Grace 16:04-59 Don't go there. 16:05-07 Sorry it was a play on the username 16:10-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:14-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:24-17 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1618067 16:24-46 Lol. 16:24-52 Next time she joins, I'm calling her that, 16:25-09 ^ 16:34-15 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 19:23-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:25-32 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 19:31-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:34-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:34-29 Nice 19:34-31 Wonderful. 19:34-36 bBrilliant. 19:34-45 Truly dead after Feb 18. 19:35-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:36-28 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:36-37 Hehehe 19:39-09 Kk 19:39-44 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 19:40-14 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 19:40-49 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 19:40-50 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 19:40-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 19:42-44 . 19:44-23 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:44-25 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:46-04 Huh 19:51-21 Hmph. 20:02-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:02-32 Let us have a discussion. 20:03-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:03-13 Nah 20:03-18 neh 20:03-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:03-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:03-41 omg seems akumi blocked me 20:04-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:04-11 Good. 20:04-11 I rememba when I had you blocked for 6+ months. 20:04-25 Lavertus is madly in love with himself 20:04-27 omg she didnt really tkf 20:04-33 I'm aware. 20:04-35 lavertus is a naracisst omg 20:04-58 tkf was soo sensitive omg 20:05-27 Tkf is madly in love with ___ 20:05-39 With who. 20:05-40 akumi 20:08-12 A__h___ obv 20:08-46 omg spongey is pretending like i fucken blocked her 20:08-59 Akumi And Aii Fight Scene 20:11-26 Its not just a boulder! Its iraq 20:13-59 Akumi. 20:18-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:18-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:18-32 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:804840 -_- 20:19-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:20-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:21-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:21-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:21-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:22-15 Hm? 20:22-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:22-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:22-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:23-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:23-27 Nothin' 20:23-43 Was obv a parody of where that dude pinged you on RPC. 20:24-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:41-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:42-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:46-27 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 22:46-53 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 22:55-19 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 22:55-48 Dead by Feb 20th? 22:57-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:57-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:57-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:59-11 I shall hea dout. 22:59-11 *Hea dout 22:59-41 *Head out 23:00-14 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:01-35 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:02-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:02-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:04-07 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs